War
by twilighter890
Summary: "You are the most cocky, most arrogant man I have ever met. You hold grudges and sometimes can be just plain mean, but somehow I'm in love with you."


It had been a long week for the cops of Toronto City. A week filled with tense silence an uncomfortable atmosphere around the station. Most of that tension, was caused by Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.

It had started the night that Andy had asked Sam for help with a grieving mother's plumbing. That night had been peaceful and brought those two cops closer then rookies and TO's should be.

Of course there was no sex involved. That night went beyond that. It had brought Andy and Sam to a mutual understanding of some sorts, where they both knew that they had feelings for each other that went beyond professional interest, or even platonic friendship.

But neither had acted on it. Not yet.

The uncomfortableness started two nights later, when all of the station decided to go to the bar. Rookies at one table, Training officers at another. But all of the cops in the vicinity had noticed the looks between Andy and Sam. Looks that turned from flirtatious, to heated, to pissed off. The last look came from Andy when she watched him blatantly flirt with a very…flamboyant red head, showing more cleavage then anyone needed to see. Andy shot a last look of hurt when they both walked off together.

That had started off the war between them. It was silent but it was intense.

Ever since then, Andy had been going out of her way to piss Swarek off, and he retaliated almost as, if not more violently then her. She flirted with almost every guy she could see and he did the same for the females. She messed with his truck and he made sure that she was put on desk duty.

But the most brutal 'attack' happened when Andy had grabbed her recently ex- boyfriend, Luke Callahan, in for a steamy make out session right in front of Swarek before breaking away and glaring at him.

That had stopped the battle. That moment, the station had watched Swarek shut down as he watched the make out session impassively before walking out of the station. Since then, he had stopped talking to Andy completely.

"Your being ridiculous." Traci told her as the got ready to leave. "Swarek doesn't deserve this."

"No I am not. I didn't do anything." Andy replied.

"Oh so, making out with your ex boyfriend in front of the whole station, and turning Swarek into stone while doing it, is nothing?"

Andy sat down on the bench with a huff. "I know, I am being childish and petty. But there is something about him that seems to bring out the bitch in me."

"And you do the same to him." She said with a knowing smirk.

"Can we drop this?"

"Go fix whatever problem you have with your boyfriend before the war that you two have created claims casualties. Namely me." She urged pointing to the door.

Andy groaned but agreed and left the locker room. She looked around the station for him until she realized, she knew exactly where he would be. She made her way over to the Men's locker room and by passed Dov and Chris as they left for the day.

The room was empty, except for him. She shut the door and locked it.

"We need to talk." She said quietly. He looked up at her.

"Sorry McNally, but my shift has ended. I don't have to deal with you until tomorrow. He stood up and walked over to the door. Right before he unlocked it, she spoke.

"I'm sorry." He paused. His hand hovering right over the lock. "What I did the other day was… unnecessary and you didn't deserve it."

"What's it matter to me? I don't care what you do with your boyfriend." He said emotionlessly. He was completely blank.

It offended her to think that he wasn't at least a little angry about her kissing his enemy. "You've got to be kidding me." She said in an outraged voice.

"Look I have got to go." He tuned the lock and opened the door. "You were a bitch and I don't want to deal with you." Andy was upset.

"Don't walk away from me. I'm not done." She practically yelled as he walked out the door into the main part of the station.

"Really? Because I am. I'm done with you and your favors and.. God everything!" He hissed.

"Damn it! Please. Just hear me out. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. I was petty and just horrible. But there is a reason." She said. She is aware that everyone who was still at work was staring at them.

"Yes you were."

"You weren't so innocent yourself!" she retorted. "Hitting on anything that had a chest."

He threw his hands up. "And there it is. What is your problem with me hitting on other girls? I don't even know what to say. " He was stomping through the building to the exit.

"I don't want you to say _anything_!" she exploded, running to catch up, "I want you to _care_! I made out with _Luke Callahan _in front of you, and you just walked away. He rubbed it in your face for a _week_, and still you just stay quiet and take it! What do I have to do to make you a _little_ bit jealous?"

That stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't help but laugh. "You don't think I was jealous? That I wasn't itching to tear Callahan's face off for touching you? Do you have any idea how much I wanted to do that?"

Andy was silent. He turned on her and grabbed her and yanked her so close that there lips her almost touching. He continued in a deadly quiet voice. "But I can't do that. Because I should not be having those feelings, I can't be wanting to do that. You are my rookie, Andy. I can't _care _about you."

"But you do." she said quietly, looking up at him.

He slowly released her and backed away. "But I can't. Just like you can't about me." He turned around and walked back into the men's locker room. Andy didn't know whether to follow him or not, however she knew she couldn't leave the conversation like this. So she followed him in, away from the prying eyes of the other officer's in the station.

"You are the most cocky, most arrogant man I have ever met. You hold grudges and sometimes can be just plain mean, but somehow I'm in love with you." She said to him. He slowly turned around to face her. She continued, "And I hate that. I hate the fact that you can make me crazy jealous by flirting with a girl that is not me. I hate that, that jealousy can drive me to be a complete bitch. I hate that you make me go out of my way to please you, to try and impress you. I hate-" She was cut off by him ramming her against the lockers and kissing her. Passion filled kisses the made Andy wobble, but equal in passion.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her surprised expression. "I never touched the red head at the bar. She wanted to, but when I looked at her wild red hair, I saw wavy brown hair. When I looked into her green eyes, all I saw was brown. You have successfully turned me into one of those crappy chick flick movie guys." He smiled. "I guess that means, I love you too."

He backed away and grabbed his stuff. "See you later, McNally." He walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Andy McNally in his wake. As a second thought he called over his shoulder, "Oh and I expect to see you at my house, say around 9."

Andy stood there frozen for a second, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it. I must say I am veryyyy unhappy with the ending of tonight's episode. Damn the lights going back on. And Andy for leaving. Please review._


End file.
